Fire Emblem: Awakening
by Purple Clover 17
Summary: When Chrom first found Robin in the fields, they would have never guessed that their meeting would lead them on a quest to save the world. With their friends by their side, both Chrom and Robin must pick up their swords and fight for their future. Who is this mysterious masked swordsman who calls himself Marth? Will love also blossom along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_*Before the prologue*_

_Inside a darken temple, both Robin and Chrom charges straight towards Validar. Chrom reach him first and swing Falchion at the evil wizard. Validar manages to dodge his attack as he began reciting a dark spell. Robin was reciting a spell from her Thunder tome, gathering sparks into her palm. Chrom slashed at Validar, only to have the dark wizard disappear into black mist. A magic circle appeared above them, with Validar materializing and holding a large dark energy orb. He tosses the Dark orb towards Robin, who jumped out of the way. Using the electricity in her hand, she releases a stream of Thunder at Validar who vanished once again. Chrom and Robin were on high alert as they look for Validar. Suddenly, a dark energy blast hits Chrom, slamming him against the wall. Once the dust settled, Robin could see Chrom struggling to get up, using Falchion as support. Validar laugh evilly as he was gathering more dark energy into another Dark orb. He threw the Dark orb at the weakened Chrom. Robin send another Thunder bolt at the dark orb, both attacks intercepted and canceled each other out in a blinding flash. As the flash dimmed down, Validar turned and glared at Robin with sinister red eyes. He turned around and fled down the hallway. Both Chrom and Robin gave chase until they found Validar standing before a nefarious-looking alter._

_"This is it! Our final battle!" Chrom exclaimed._

_"Chrom..." Robin said, nervously. He turned to Robin with a smile._

_"You are still one of us, Robin. No destiny could ever change that." A smile graced her face as she nodded her head._

_"You're right, Chrom." They turned their attention back at Validar._

_"Now let's kill that dastard and be done with it!" Moving as one, they headed straight towards the dark wizard. Validar looked at them with a scowl on his face._

_"You fool, do you really think that stopping me will change your fate?" Validar questioned._

_"You cannot rewrite what is already written."_

_"You're wrong; the future could always be rewritten!" Chrom shouted, swinging his sword at Validar. Validar dodged and send more dark orbs at him. As Chrom kept him distracted, Robin summoned another Thunder bolt and aimed it at Validar's back. Chrom strikes down on Validar from the front while the Thunder bolt hits him from behind._

_"Ahggg!" Validar shouted in pain. Chrom raises Falchion and brought down the last strike on Validar before jumping back with Robin raced back to his side. They watched as Validar collapsed onto his knees before falling onto the ground as his power seeping out from his body. Chrom grinned at Robin._

_"This isn't over!" They quickly looked back at Validar as he rises up and launched his last Dark orb at Chrom. Without thinking, Robin pushed Chrom out of the way and felt the full force of the attack. She found herself collapsing onto the floor as her vision became blurry. Chrom rushed to her side, worried and distraught._

_"Are you alright?" Chrom asked, panicked as he helped Robin sit up. Robin looked at Chrom blankly as she was blinking her eyes._

_"That's the end of him." Chrom added, smiling._

_"It was thanks to you that we carry the day. We can rest easy now." Then her heart started pounding hard as her version grows red. She couldn't hear Chrom talking as he noticed her acting abnormally._

_"Hey, what's wrong?! Gahhh!" Robin watches as Chrom backed away from her with a Thunder bolt pierced into his body. Robin looked down at her hand to see the leftover sparks from the spell. Robin turned her attention back at the injured Chrom. He looked at her one last time as the life from his eyes was draining away._

_"This isn't your fault...Promise me you will escape from this place...Please..go." he said with his last dying breath. Robin watches emotionless as he sank down to the floor and laying there motionless. A cold and maniacal laughter echoed as Robin slowly blacked out._

* * *

I saw the walkthoughts on Youtube and instantly fell in love with the game XD. I don't know if this story is any good, but please review. P.S I need help with the pairings for this story. There are 12 couples, plus 6-7 pairing(for the time traveling group) making a grand total of 18 or 19 pairings. Please leave your favorite pairing(s) expect for Chrom and Robin(because they are my favorite couple XD) in your review.


	2. Chapter 2

This isn't one of my best works. Between college, tests and projects, it was a miracle that I was able to finish writing this so please don't judge me too harshly.

* * *

*Prologue*

It was another sunny day when Chrom and his little sister Lissa were making though the grassy fields, accompanying them was Frederick, a Great knight and their childhood friend.

"What a lovely day" Lissa said, taking in the sight.

"If only we don't have to go on patrol, we could enjoy this day."

"Patrol is an important task that we, Shepherds must perform, Lissa." Frederick said. Lissa turned around to Frederick and started pouting.

"You're being too uptight, Frederick. Loosing up a bit." she said.

"I have to do my duty. I cannot simply relax." he responded. Lissa sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yessh, it's like I am talking to a stone wall."

"Excuse me?!" Fredrick exclaimed. Chrom started laughing at their bickering.

"I have to agree with Lissa on this one, Fredrick." Chrom said. Fredrick looked Chrom, concerned.

"Milord..." Lissa looked up at Chrom, grinning.

"Does that mean we can take a break, Chrom?" Lissa asked. Chrom grinned back at his little sister.

"Once we are done with the patrol, I guess we can relax for a little bit."

"Yay!" They continued on their way when Chrom felt a strange and familiar feeling, stopping him in his tracks.

"Chrom, what's wrong?" Lissa asked. Chrom turned his head to the remote parts of the field. He started moving his body towards a certain direction, almost in a trance-like state.

"Chrom, Chrom!" Lissa called out. Lissa and Frederick, worried by Chrom's sudden action, followed behind him. After walking a few yards, Chrom soon stopped and snapped out of his trance to see a young woman with short light pink hair lying on the ground in front of him, asleep. Her black robe was covered with dust and leaves as she clutched tightly onto a Thunder tome in her hand.

"What is a girl doing out here?" he wondered.

"Chrom!" He turned around to see Lissa and Frederick rushing towards him.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Lissa questioned. Then she and Frederick noticed the sleeping girl on the ground.

"A girl...is she-"

"No...At least, that's what I think." Chrom said. Both Lissa and Chrom leaned down to see that the girl was still breathing and let out big sighs of relief.

"How did you found her, Chrom?"

"That's what I trying to figure out." As they continued talking, the girl started to stir as she started opening her eyes.

"Chrom, we have to do something."

"What do you propose we do?"

"Uh, I don't know." As her vision cleared, she could see a young woman with long blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails with a lace headband on her head. She wore a bright yellow dress with a frilly apron and a brown bodice. Next to her was a young man with dark blue hair. His outfit was consists of a dark blue and silver jacket and pants. A white tattered cape was tucked under a silver shoulder plate on his shoulder. A white belt that zigzaged across his body held a unique scabbard that contained a finely crafted sword with a teardrop shaped hole in the center. From their expressions, both of them were relieved to see her awake.

"I see you're awake now." the blue haired man said.

"Hey, there" the blonde haired girl said as her oliver-green eyes focus on her.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man held out his hand towards her.

"Give me your hand." She reluctantly places her hand into his as he helped her up to her feet. Her hazel eyes met his cobalt blue eyes, causing an unknown, yet warm feeling to rise up inside of her. He released her hand and took a step back from her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes..." she said softly.

"Thank you, Chrom."

"Huh, you know who I am?"

"No, it's just that...your name...it just came to me..."

"Hmm...How unusual." Chrom remarked

"Tell me, what is your name and why were you sleeping on the ground?"

"My name is..." she begins to said, only to draw a complete blank.

"Ah?" As she tried to remember her name, she was greeted by a sharp pain in her head. She cradled her head and winced in pain.

"You don't remember your own name?" Chrom asked, looking more concern.

"I don't know-" She begins to look around her surroundings with a puzzled look.

"Where am I exactly?"

"Hey, I heard of this! It's called amnesia! the blonde haired girl exclaimed.

"No, it's called a load of pegasus dung." She turned her attention to a stern-looking knight with messy brown hair who donned on blue and silver armor.

"Did you really expect us to believe that you forget your name when you clearly remember Milord's name?" the knight questioned her.

"But I am telling the truth." she answered. Chrom turned to the knight.

"Even if that was true, Frederick, we cannot leave her like this, all alone and confused." Chrom said.

"What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

"I would agree with you, Milord, but we must exercise caution." Frederick said, turning his head back at her.

"We don't know if she is truly innocent or an assassin who playing dumb."

"Let's just take her back to the town and sort it out from there."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" she asked.

"Peace, friend. I promise we will hear what you have to say once we reach the town."

"...okay." The group proceeds out of the grassy field and onto worn down path with Frederick keeping a close eye on the mysterious woman. As they walked, she looked down at her right hand to see the some kind of mysterious mark. She had noticed it before, but don't know what it was or why it was there.

"What is this mark and why do I feel like I seen it before?" she wondered. She shook her head and continued to walk. As they came closer to the town, they stopped and turned their attention back to her.

"What are you going to do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?" she asked. Chrom just laughed at her question.

"I assure you, the Shepherds don't take prisoners." Chrom stated.

"Not yet, anyways." Frederick muttered.

"All we need to know is whether or not you are an enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

"You never heard of the halidom?" Frederick questioned, growing more and more suspicious.

"No, I haven't." Frederick slowly clapped his hands.

"Someone pays this actress, she's playing quite the fool." he said sarcastically.

"Even her expression is quite convincing."

"This guy doesn't believe me at all!" she thought.

"Frederick, please" Chrom said. Frederick looked the other way, away from her. Chrom cleared his throat and turned back to her.

"Please allow to me to enlighten you: This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. The current ruler of Ylisse is Emmeryn, also known as the exalt."

"Oh, I see." she said with a smile.

"I will make sure that I won't forget that."

"I suppose we haven't had a proper introduction yet. My name is Chrom, but you already knew that." He places his hand on the blonde haired shoulder.

"This delicate one is my little sister, Lissa."

"Who are you calling delicate?!" Lissa shouted, glaring at Chrom. She turned to her with a smile.

"Ignore my brother. He could be thick sometimes. But you were lucky that we, Shepherds found you. Barbarian brigands in this area would have kill you on the spot."

"Shepherds? You tend to sheep? In full armor?" she questioned with a puzzled face.

"It's a dangerous job; just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom answered. Everyone turned to Frederick.

"A title I shall wear with pride." he said bluntly.  
"I wish to trust you stranger, but you still seem suspicious."

"I understand, I would have done the same myself. My name is Robin." This surprises everyone, including her own self.

"Strange how I just remember my name right now."

"Robin? Is that a foreign name?" Chrom asked.

"Chrom is a pretty foreign name too." Robin said.

"Ah well...we can discuss about this later then. Anyways, we're pretty close to the town. Once we-"

"Chrom, the town!" Chrom was cut off by Lissa's scream as they turned their attention to the directions of the town. They saw large clouds of smoke pillared up towards the sky as flames from the church towers become visible over the treetops.

"Damn it, those blasted brigands must have set the town ablaze. No doubt about it!" Chrom growled. He turned to Lissa and Frederick.

"Lissa, Frederick, quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick asked, pointing at Robin. Chrom glared at Frederick.

"It can wait, Frederick! There is more dire matter at hand!"

"Of course, Milord."

"Come on, let's hurry!" Lissa cried. The three of them rushed towards the town, leaving Robin behind.

"Wait..." Robin called out, only to have fall it on deaf ears. Hesitating for just a moment, she soon went after them.

* * *

Please review and list all your favorite pairs in your review. For Robin's design, I based it off my favorite design in the character creator in the game (for those who have the game):

Gender: Female

Build 02

Face 01

Hair 03

Color 16

Voice: Female 1

In my last update, I forget to fully explain about the pairings. First, you must list your favorite pairings in reviews. From there, I will personally see which pairings you guys and I myself would like to see in the story. (Any character(s) without a pairing, I will decide a pairing or unpairing for them) Lastly, cross your fingers and hope that your favorite pairing(s) makes into the story. ;) ~ Purple Clover 17


	3. Chapter 3

*In the town*

Once Chrom, Lissa and Frederick enter the center of the town, they witnessed a chaotic scene. People were fleeing in fear as a group of brigands run rampant in their town.

"Take everything they got, boys. Set this town into a roaring fireball." their leader shouted. His mens follows his order as they ransacked each house. Once they were done taking all the valuables, they set the house on fire with their torches. Unable to watch the destruction any futher, Chrome pulled out his sword from it's scabbard and turned to Lissa and Frederick as they pulled out their weapons as well.

"Frederick, you and I will take down the brigands!" he commanded.

"Lissa, go heal the wounded and direct them to safety!" Both Frederick and Lissa nodded their heads as they soon separated into different directions. Chrom and Frederick were fighting the brigands while Lissa was healing the injured and directing them to safety.

"Head that way. You will be safe there." Lissa said quickly, directing a lost woman.

"Thank you!" The woman scrambled towards the direction that Lissa pointed at. As Lissa was about to turn around, a large shadow was already looming over her. Then she felt a cold edge of blade pressed against her throat.

"Don't move, girly." said a cold menacing voice. Lissa saw the ugly face of a brigand soldier who held her captive.

"CHROM!" Lissa shouted at the top of her lungs. Chrom and Frederick turned to see Lissa struggling to get out of the brigand's grip.

"Lissa!" Chrom shouted as he and Frederick run to help her. But enemy soldiers appeared and stopped them in their tracks. Lissa continued to struggle against captive, in an desperate attempt to free herself.

"Let go of me!" Lissa demanded.

"Stop moving or I will slit your pretty little throat."

"Let go of me!" Lissa bit down hard onto her captive's arm. He howled in pain as he tossed Lissa to the ground to cradle his arm.

"Alright, you asked for it." He rises up his sword to strike down on Lissa. Lissa held up her arms in a desperate attempt to shield her from the blow.

"No, Lissa!" Chrom exclaimed as he struggles against an energy soldier. Suddenly, a stream of Thunder appeared and hit the brigand soldier with it's voltage. Lissa put down her arms to see the electrocuted brigand soldier as he drops dead to the floor. Behind the fallen soldier was Robin who held out her hand that had sparks dancing across her palm.

"Robin..." Lissa said as Robin rushes to her side.

"Lissa, are you alright?" Robin asked, examining Lissa.

"I am fine, but Robin, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help, looks like I make it just in time."

"It was good thing too, I am also become chopped liver."

"We are not out of the woods yet." They saw Chrom and Frederick were still surrounded and outnumbered by brigand soldiers.

"Chrom, Frederick!" Robin turned to the fallen soldier and picked up his bronze sword.

"I am going to try and help them."

"But Robin, do you even know how to use a sword?"

"A little bit, but it's better than nothing."

"I am coming too!" Robin looked at Lissa, her eyes fall onto Lissa's hands that tumbling while clutching tightly onto her staff.

"Alright, stay close to me then." Lissa steeled her nerves and nodded her head. They both quickly rushed over to aid Chrom and Frederick. Meanwhile, Chrom had just slice down a soldier while Frederick pieces though another soldier with his spear. As he finished off one opponent, Frederick noticed another brigand going after Chrom.

"Milord, look out behind you!" Frederick shouted. As he turns around, Chrom saw a brigand rushing closer towards him, swinging the axe down on him. In a split second, Robin jump in front of him and block the axe with her sword.

"Robin!?" Chrom shouted in surprise as he watches Robin held her ground against the axe-wielding brigand. With all her strength, she pushed back the brigand, which caught him off balance. Then she quickly raises her sword and slashing him across the chest. The brigand dropped his axe and move back few feet before she dealt the final blow on him. As the brigand fell dead, Robin turned to Chrom who was still astonished by what he saw.

"Looks like you could use some help." Robin said.

"Robin, what-?"

"I want to help, so please let me fight with you."

"Of course, we could use all the help we could get." With that, Chrom and Robin fraught back as a team, slicing down foe after foe. Lissa healed Frederick's wounds with her staff, allowing him to continue fighting. As the battle progress, Robin begin to see the battle in a different way. She saw the strength of Chrom and the others as well as the enemy as both sides were advancing into different positions, also like watching a game of chess.

"Is something wrong, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"It's strange; I could see everyone's strength and even the flow of the battle."

"You could tell that much by a mere glance?"

"Yes, maybe this could help us." Looking at the battlefield once more, Robin begins to see different pathways, all leading to a person who appeared to be the leader.

"Frederick, you take the charge. Lissa, you stay behind me and Chrom." Everyone looked at Robin as if she had two heads.

"Please trust me on this." Reluctant, Frederick follows Robin as he leads the charge, striking down the enemy with his spear. As he continued to attack, he cleared almost a pathway for Chrom and the other to follow as they protect him from attacks from the sides. Fighting side by side, Chrom felt strangely at ease with Robin protecting his back. The battle was nearing the end as only a few foes remain between them and the leader.

"Milord, we are closing in on the leader." Frederick said.

"Once we defeat the leader, the rest will scatter." Robin explained.

"Then let's not waste this opportunity!" Chrom said. As they come in closer and closer, the leader of the gang was in a panic state.

"You lazy bums, protect me!" he shouted at his men.

"But how-gaah?!" His men were brought down by Chrom and Frederick, cornering the leader.

"Give up, we have you surrounded!" Chrom demanded.

"Over my dead body!" The leader put out his axe and started attacking Chrom. Chrom deflected some of the blows as the leader dealt blow after blow.

"Chrom, duck!" Robin yelled. Chrom ducked away from the next blow, and then a stream of Thunder hits the leader.

"GAHH!" the leader screamed as he was being electrocuted. Once the spell stopped, the leader fell back and hit the ground with large thud. Chrom turned to Robin who closed her Thunder tome.

"Checkmate!" Robin declared. Seeing their leader dead, the rest of the brigands fled the town in fear. Once the town was safe, the villagers returned and started put out the flames that spread in their town. As the fire died down, Chrom and the gang were watching the smoke rising from the smoldering buildings. The buildings were damaged, but not destroyed. Breathing out a sigh, Robin felt relieved that she helped save the town.

"Robin" She turned to Chrom who was smiling at her.

"Thank you, you really help us protect this town." he said.

"Yeah, if you hadn't help, then I will be dead right now." Lissa said as she grabbed her hands.

"So thank you." A smile slowly stretches out onto Robin's face.

"I am just happy that I was able to help."

"You did more than help. Swords, magic and tactics...you did the work of three during the battle!" Chrom commented.

"You're no helpless victim, that's for sure."

"Maybe this could be the time to explain who you are or where you came from." Frederick questioned.

"I know that you have your suspicion, even I want to know who I am. But that's all I remember at this point."

"How could we be sure that you are not lying to us?"

"I have no proof or means to back up my story." Robin bowed her head in front of them.

"But please believe me. I have told you all that I remember."

"You help to save Ylissean lives, you have gained my trust so I believe you." said Chrom as Robin raised her head.

"You also believe you too." Lissa added.

"Thank you, Chrom, Lissa."

"Have you figure out what are you gonna do next, Robin?"

"Since I have no memories of where I came from, I don't know what I should to do next."

"Then join us. We could someone like you in the Shepherds."

"Milord, perhaps you should think this over." Frederick said, obviously concerned about what Chrom said.

"The Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talent, Frederick. Are you suggesting that we lose the chance of gaining a fine tactician?"

"No, of course not, Milord." Chrom looked back at Robin.

"So will you join us, Robin?"

"I will be honored to join you." answered Robin with a smile.

"Then it's settled. Robin will be coming with us." Chrom declared.

"Hooray, Robin is going to be a Shepherd!" Lissa cheered. As the gang was preoccupied, a villager walked up to them.

"My Lord!" Everyone turned their attention to the villager.

"Thank you for saving our town, we are forever in your debt."

"We are glad to be of service." Frederick answered.

"If you don't mind, we would like to prepare a feast in your honor."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid we must get going now." Lissa who wasn't really paying attention started order food on the spot.

"I have a veggie soup, hold the salt and also...hey, wait a minute!" Lissa remarked, turning to Frederick.

"What do you mean we have to get going?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark now!"

"Well, when night falls, we'll camp out for the night. Sleep on a bed of twigs and eat off the land."

"Yeah, yeah but-"

"Alright then, let's get going." Fredrick started walking towards the entrance of the town.

"Hey, I wasn't done talking yet!" Lissa went chasing after Frederick, leaving Robin and Chrom behind. Robin lets out a small laugh as she watches them.

"Are they always like that?" Robin asked.

"Yes, almost all the time." Chrom answered.

"I certainly join an interesting group, that's for sure."

"It will get more interesting now that you join us, Robin."

"I will have to take your word on that." With smiles on their faces, both Chrom and Robin followed behind Lissa and Frederick. Little did they know, their words had marked the very beginning of an adventure to save a future that has yet to be written. The first step on their journey began that night...

* * *

Please review and please I really need help on the pairings. (P.S This is my first time writing fight scene(s) so please don't judge me to harshly on it)


	4. Chapter 4

*The same day, At sunset*

With Robin joining them, Chrom and the group were journeying back to the capital when the sun started sinking below the horizon. Lissa sighed when she saw their shadows stretching out with the sinking sun.

"Frederick, I told you it was getting dark." Lissa said.

"And the bugs are out, eww!"

"Lissa, calm down, it's just bugs." Robin said, but Lissa was not listening as she was trying to get rid the imaginary bugs on her clothes.

"Creepy, noisy, disgusting bugs,aghh" Lissa was cringing shaking her head back and forth.

"Come on, Lissa, a little hardship built character." Chrom stated.

"Hmm, fighting a battle and being held hostage, I build enough character for one day!" Then a low rumbling sound came from Robin's stomach.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry."

"I guess we have to settle here for tonight before we could return back to the capital." Frederick stated, sighing.

"Lissa, want to help me gather wood for the fire?" Chrom asked.

"I will pass on that." Lissa responded with a frown

"How about I clear up a campsite and gather the firewood while you and Frederick find food?" Robin suggested as she was thinking about it.

"Lissa, you can relax if you want to."

"Alright, we will try to find something to eat. Let's go, Frederick." Both Chrom and Frederick went into the forest as Robin started cleaning up a clearing while Lissa went to sit down on a large rock. Lissa quietly watch Robin working, feeling little bit guilty about not helping out. As Robin was collecting firewood, she noticed Lissa gathering firewood as well.

"Huh, Lissa?" Robin said.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not that tired so I wanted to help out." Lissa said. Robin smiled at Lissa.

"Thank you, Lissa."

*Nighttime*

The campfire was burning very brightly as Chrom and the gang was eating roasted bear meat.

"It's been awhile since I had bear meat." Chrom said. Lissa looked at her piece of bear meat, unwilling to take one bite out of it.

"Could you and Frederick spear a normal animal?" Lissa complained.

"You cannot exactly find farm animals in the wild, Lissa."

"You have to make do with what we have." Frederick added.

"I don't see you eating your bear meat, Frederick."

"Ah...I am not so hungry...I had a big lunch today."

"Yeah, right? Robin, what about-" Lissa turned her head to see Robin who devouring the bear meat.

"I guess when you hadn't eaten for days, it doesn't matter what the meat is." Lissa commented as Robin grabbed a second piece of meat. After dinner, the gang decides to rest until morning with one of them on watch. Chrom was on watch, feeding wood into the fire when he felt a strange disturbance in the air. As he got up and walked towards the forest, Lissa awoke up and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Chrom, where are you going?" Lissa asked.

"It's nothing, Lissa. Go back to sleep." Chrom answered. Lissa stood up and dusted off her dress.

"You cannot go alone. I am coming with you."

"Alright" Both Chrom and Lissa went into the forest together. As they traveled deeper into the forest, they noticed that it was awfully quiet...too quiet.

"Where are all the birds and the animals? Isn't nearly time for dawn?" Lissa questioned.

"Something is wrong here..." Chrom stated. Suddenly, an earthquake shook the ground beneath them.

"Ahh, Chrom!" Chrom threw his arms around his sister, trying to protect her.

"Gods, what is going-?" Then the ground tore apart, sending dirt flying as the fissure was heading towards them.

"Lissa, run." he said.

"Huh?" she said.

"Go now!" Chrom pushed Lissa towards the opposite direction, giving her a head start as he followed right behind her. As the fissure come closer, it was uprooted from the ground, causing lava to spew out and land on the trees. As the trees catch on fire, the flame spread quickly and turning into a forest fire. Lissa was avoiding the falling flames as Chrom run in front of her, leading the way.

"Lissa, this way!" As the siblings were running away from the fire, the earthquake woke up Robin and Frederick who saw that Chrom and Lissa were missing.

"Chrom, Lissa!" Robin shouted as they too entered the forest.

"Milord, Milady!" Frederick shouted as the flames grow larger.

"Frederick, do you see them?"

"No, I don't." Panic sets inside Robin as she called out their names once again.

"Chrom, Lissa!" Meanwhile, Chrom and Lissa manage to escape the fire when Lissa noticed something weird happening in the sky.

"Chrom, what is that?" Looking up into the night sky, they saw magic gathering at one point, turning the sky gray before turning into a magic circle. A blue-green portal opened in the middle of the circle. Falling out of it, were a pair of ghoulish looking undead soldiers who rose up and look at them with glowing red eyes, their mouths spewing out black mist.

"Lissa, stay back." Chrom said, pulling out Falchion. One of the undead soldiers charged straight towards Chrom who rush towards the monster. With a clean slash, Chrom thought he killed the zombie when it suddenly attacks him again. Chrom manages to block the zombie's swinging ax, pushing down it and plunging his sword into it's body. As the zombie turn into black mist, Chrom heard Lissa's scream and saw that she was facing the second undead soldier. As the undead soldier rises it's ax, someone else had jumped out of the portal. Dressed in a blue jacket and cape, the mysterious dark blue haired young man with a dark blue butterfly mask bolted in between the zombie and Lissa, blocking the incoming ax with his sword. Lissa looked at the young man that was facing her as he struggled to block the attack behind him.

"Help..." the mysterious young man called out as he tries to face Chrom. Chrom took up another charge, holding Falchion with both hands. As soon as the zombie becomes distracted, the weight of the ax shifted, leaving the opening for the young man. Moving in sync, both Chrom and the young man sliced through the zombie with their blades. The monster let out one last scream before turning into black mist. Chrom turned to the young man who was putting his sword away.

"Who are you?" Chrom questioned. The young man looked back at Chrom.

"Chrom, Lissa!" Lissa and Chrom saw Robin and Frederick emerging from the bushes.

"Robin, Frederick!" Lissa shouted as they drew closer.

"We were so worried about you two!" Robin said.

"We're fine." Chrom said, trying to calm Robin down.

"Milord, Milady, Are both of you alright?" Frederick asked.

"Yes, luckily this person protected me-?" Lissa saw the mysterious young man had disappeared from sight.

"Huh, where did he go?" Then more undead soldiers appeared out of the trees and bushes to surround them as the fire was coming closer.

"What are those things?" Robin questioned, pulling out her sword as the zombies were closing in on them.

"Stay on your guard. Those things are not human." Chrom stated. Everyone was on edge as they tightly held onto their weapons.

"Robin, do you have an plan of attack?" Robin focus on the battlefield around them, any path she saw had a slim chance of success.

"We are outnumbered, any plan I could think of has a very little chance of success."

"So we are basically doomed." Frederick stated.

"If only we had more people with us..." The sounds of thundering hooves interrupted her thoughts. A lone shadow jumped over the zombies and landed in a few yards away from them. The shadow reveals itself to be a white horse with a wild mane. The rider was a woman with short messy red hair and wearing red leather armor, holding a spear in one hand. Then two arrows flew and pieced the zombie behind the back. As the zombie turned to black mist, a man with light blue hair somersaulted into the air and land next to the horse. He was wearing a fancy outfit with a cravat and a single gauntlet. He held out a silver bow with a quiver, full of arrows strapped on his back.

"My lady, it is too dangerous out here." the archer said.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" the rider shouted.

"A delicate flower such as yourself shouldn't be out here."

"How is this for delicate!?" The rider landed a sharp kick on the man's stomach; he stepped back and clutched his bruised stomach.

"What a sharp kick for a beautiful woman."

"Can it, I don't have time for your nonsense!"

"At least, let me know your name."

"It's Sully. Who the hell are you?"

"So the lady is interested. I am a man of myth and legend; the man who can shoot an arrow of love through any women's heart. My name is..."

"Gahhh, I don't have time for this, Ruffles." Sully, annoyed, snapped the reins and her horse took off away from the spot.

"Virion...it is Virion. Milady, wait for me!" Virion followed behind Sully as she stopped in front of Chrom and the group.

"Captain Chrom!" Sully said.

"Sully, what are you doing here?" Chrom asked.

"I was investigating this neck of the woods when I heard someone screaming. The next thing I know, those weird zombies appeared and attack me."

"Then she meets me." Virion added.

"And who are you?" Robin asked.

"Goddesses and gentlemen, you may put your worries aside, for the hero-"

"I don't have time for this." Robin turned to Sully after cutting off Virion.

"Sully, you came at the perfect time."

"Robin, you have a plan?" Chrom asked as Robin nodded her head.

"Sully and the archer will attack one side while you and I attack the other sides. Frederick, make sure you protect Lissa."

"Don't know what's going, but I will go along with your plan." Sully remarked.

"So will I." Virion said.

"I, Virion will protect any lady." Virion winked towards Robin and Lissa's direction. Sully soon charge towards the zombies with her spear as Virion was shooting arrows from behind. Frederick speared down the zombies as Lissa healed Sully and Virion's wounds. Robin and Chrom were fighting side by side, slicing down the zombies. As Robin stabbed another zombie in the chest, a huge flaming tree came crashing down, separating Robin from Chrom.

"Chrom!" Robin yelled, shielding her eyes from the flames. When Chrom looked over towards Robin, he saw a large barbarian looking zombie who was holding a giant ax looming over her.

"Robin, behind you!" Robin quickly turned around to see the barbarian zombie raising it's ax and swung it at her. She barely dodged the attack, sustaining a large slash on her arm. She held onto her bleeding arm and looked back up to the zombie swing the ax again.

*Clang Clang*

Two blades had block the incoming ax as Chrom and the mysterious man struggled against the zombie. Robin watches as Chrom and the mysterious man pushes back the zombie and slashing though it's midsection. The zombie let out one last scream before turning into black mist. Once the battle was over and the forest fire dying down, Lissa used her staff to heal the Robin's wound. Chrom and the mysterious man were talking with each other.

"Thank you for saving Lissa and Robin's life." Chrom said.

"I was glad to be of assistance."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Marth."

"Marth...named after the hero-king of legend. Thank you, Marth. Ylisse owns a great debt." Marth stay silence for a while before speaking again.

"What you witnessed tonight is only the beginning, a warning for what is to come." Marth stated.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I have said enough. Once you see what I mean, then you will understand. I must go now." Marth turned around and disappeared into the dark forest.

"He left?" Chrom turned to see Robin and Lissa who was walking towards her.

"Yeah..." Chrom responded.

"Ah, I don't get the chance to thank him personally." Lissa said.

"Me too." Robin added.

"Maybe if we see him again, you two could thank him then." Robin and Lissa both smiled.

"I hope so."

"He was so cool and mysterious..." Lissa said dreamily.

"Milord" Frederick said, coming into the conversation.

"Yes, Frederick?" Chrom said.

"Both Sully and Virion left for the capital of Ylisstol. Milord, I am worried about the capital."

"I understand, Frederick."

"Ylisstol?" Robin asked, puzzled.

"Oh, that's right. Robin hasn't seen Ylisstol yet." Lissa said.

"It's already dawn. We were be back in the capital in the morning." With the sun slowly rising higher into the sky, Chrom and the gang left for Ylisstol.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed. Please review and decide on the pairings. I also need help on the class change for which characters and which classes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for uploading for so long. Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

*In Ylisstol*

With the morning sun rising high in the sky, Chrom and company had finally in Ylisstol to see the town bustling with daily activities.

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse." Robin said, looking at the town in amazement.

"There are so many people here!" As Robin continued admiring the town, Chrom and Frederick let out a sigh of relieve.

"It would seem that last night's event hasn't reached here." Frederick stated.

"It must have been limited to the forest."

"Good, at least we can keep it a secret...for now, at least." replied Chrom.

"Hey, where did Robin go?" Lissa asked, looking around in the crowd. Both Chrom and Frederick finally took note that their new amnesic tactician was gone.

"Where did she go?" questioned Chrom.

"I don't know, my lord." Frederick answered.

"Well, we have go find her! This is her first time in Ylisstol, she could get lost or worse!" Lissa shouted.

"We will. Lissa, you and Frederick look for her at the fountain and I will go look at the marketplace." The trio split up with Frederick and Lissa heading towards the fountain while Chrom went to the marketplace. At the marketplace, Chrom scanned the crowds and stalls until he spotted the familiar pink haired tactician at one of the stalls and quickly ran over to her.

"Thank for your purchase!" the merchant said as Robin departed from the stall with a package in her arms.

"Robin!" She saw Chrom rushing towards her.

"Huh, Chrom, what's wrong?" she asked as he stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong?! You just wandered off without informing us where you were going!" Chrom scolded at her.

"We were worried about you getting lost!"

"I am sorry...I don't mean to wander off like that..." Robin apologized.

"I was taken by the new surroundings and sights. Truthfully, I did get lost."

"See, what I mean!"

"But for some reason, I knew you would find me and you did." Robin grinned while Chrom sighed and started rubbing the back of his neck as he finding it hard to stay mad at her.

"Let's go to the fountain, Lissa and Frederick are looking for you there." With a nod of her head, they both proceeded towards the fountain.

"Anyways, what did you buy?" Chrom asked, looking at Robin's parcel.

"Oh" She begins to peel off the brown paper of the parcel, revealing a brand new book with an embossed cover.

"It's a journal. If I ever lose my memory again, at least, I could something that reminds me of my past..." Chrom noticed Robin's eyes saddened.

"You really didn't remember anything, Robin?" She slowly nodded her head as she repackaged the journal.

"Beside my name and knowledge of strategies, there is nothing else I can remember about my past..."

"Sorry...maybe I shouldn't have brought up such a sensitive issue..."

"Please don't worry about it, Chrom. I may not know why I lost my memory or what I did before I lost it, but I am looking forward to where this new path will be taking me." Chrom could see that Robin's eyes started sparkling with excitement and anticipation. He couldn't help, but smile at Robin. After reaching the plaza with a beautifully carved fountain in the center, Robin receives a scolding from Lissa and sarcasm from Frederick. But the scolding was interrupted by an outburst from one of the villagers.

"Look, The exalt has come to see us!"

"The exalt...?" Robin saw people stepping to the sides and creating a pathway for a young woman with long blonde hair twisted into elegant curls, wearing a white dress with green and yellow robes covering her shoulders and a halo like headdress in her hair. Surrounded by a group of guards, the exalt was waving at the people as the procession continued.

"So that is the exalt...the ruler of this kingdom?" asked Robin.

"Yes, Her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered.

"She is very pretty, but isn't it dangerous for her to be walking out like this?"

"I am afraid troubled time like these; her presence must be shown to calm down the people."

"Troubled time..?"

"You see, Plegia, one of the neighboring land has been trying to instigate a war with Ylisse. The band of brigands fraught the other day was from Plegia."

"I see, so the exalt is like a symbol of peace then."

"Yes, a peace that was gained by the first exalt who defeated the fell dragon long ago, with the help of the divine dragon. Lady Emmeryn is a reminder of that peace."

"With Plegia poking at your borders, the people need her more than even. She's a calming presence in times where others may call for war." Chrom added.

"Wow, then the Ylissean people are very lucky to have her."

"She is also the best big sister anyone could ask for." Lissa commented.

"Yes, I imagine she...wait, what?!" Robin turned to Lissa with shocked and somewhat confused look on her face.

"She's your...But doesn't that make you and Chrom..."

"The prince and princess of this realm, yes." Frederick said, cutting into Robin's sentence. Frederick was smiling happily as he saw Robin become pale.

"Honestly, you remember Chrom's name, but don't know anything about him."

"But you said you were shepherds!"

"We are...in a manner of speaking." Chrom said, joining the conversation.

"We just have a lot of sheep."

"Chrom...I mean Prince Chrom! Sire!" Robin exclaimed, trying to find the proper title.

"Please forgive my dreadful manner!"

"Chrom is just fine. I am not one for formalities."

"The prince and princess...I can see why Frederick always tolerates all the teasing."

"Indeed..." Frederick lets out a big sigh.

"Chrom, we should head back to the palace. There is a place I want Robin to see." Lissa stated.

"It looks like Emm is heading back to the castle as well." Chrom commented, catching a last glimpse of the procession.

"I think this is a good opportunity for Robin to meet her."

"**W-what?!**" both Robin and Frederick exclaimed at the same time.

"M-me meeting the exalt, the ruler of this land..." Robin stuttered to herself, panicked.

"Milord, I must ask you to reconsider." Frederick protested before whispering into Chrom's ear.

"We still don't know if she is a spy or not." he whispered.

"Come on, Frederick, I mean, look how she is acting." Both Chrom and Frederick looked at Robin who was still panicking with Lissa, trying to calm her down.

"Besides this is the first time Robin ever saw Emm. If she was truly a spy or assassin, she have known what Emm look like and tried to attack her."

"Or she is waiting for the perfect chance to strike down Lady Emmeryn..."

"It will fine, Frederick. Robin is someone we can trust, I am sure of it." Frederick lets out another big sigh.

"I pray that you are, Milord." Chrom smiled as he turned towards Robin and Lissa.

"Robin, what do you say? Would you like to meet Emm?"

"A-ah, sure." Robin answered nervously.

"It's not every day that I get to meet the exalt."

"Alright then, let's head to the castle."

"You are going to love Emm, Robin!" Lissa commented as she took Robin by the arm and pulling her towards the direction to the castle.

"She is kind, smart and the best big sister!" With that, the group headed towards the castle.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. I also need more reviews for the pairings, especially the children ones(including one for a Female Morgan)


End file.
